mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
List of KWSU Logo Bloopers characters
This is a list of characters that have appeared in the KWSU Logo Bloopers series from IceCreamFanatic2001. Main Characters Each character is placed on a navy blue background (Hex Color: 0A1295), which is the interior of the IceCreamFanatic2001 enterprises inc. (named IceCreamFanatic2001 films inc. from KWSU Logo Bloopers 1-4, series 1 and IceCreamFanatic2001 productions inc. from LTIB 57-84) studio. Sam, Mike, Mary, Anna, Beulah, and everyone else is animated except for IceCreamFanatic2001, who is a GoAnimate photo. Everybody except for IceCreamFanatic2001 aren't refered to as real people. Instead they are refered to as computer voices. Microsoft Sam Microsoft Sam is the director of the intros; he is also Mike's brother. He is short-tempered and almost never admits he's in the wrong. Sam throws tantrums when he doesn't get his own way. Sam is loved by everyone but IceCreamFanatic2001 whom is hated by her for for his "control-freak" actions e.g. throwing personnel out of the door, firing Scotty and Beulah, and preventing relationships. He is depicted with short black hair, black eyes, white skin, jeans and a yellow shirt. Sam has arguments with IceCreamFanatic2001 and Mr. Hemdale over who's in charge. Microsoft Mike Mike is Mary's boyfriend and Sam's brother, whom he likes to call an ass wipe, due to his age and personality, and a liar when he denies being one. Mike usually responds to this by calling Sam a sonofabitch. He is depicted with a green shirt, jeans, rather long black hair, black eyes and a big Zorro mustache with white skin. He is the director of the intros in the pilot episode, but Sam takes over afterwards. He pronounces the word "habit" as "ha-beet". Microsoft Mary Mary is girlfriend and Sam's sister who is depicted with light brown hair, blue eyes and light skin, wearing a pink blouse and jeans. She is intended to look like a modern woman. Her favorite song is the Merrie Melodies theme song, because the "Merrie" in the title and her own name "Mary" have the same pronunciation and different spelling ("Mary" is spelled M-A-R-Y and "Merrie" is spelled M-E-R-R-I-E.). When the song plays, she says "They're playing my song again" out loud. Mary barfs easily, often by hearing appropriate but somewhat gross statements. Sam likes to call her a bitch and/or make sexual jokes about her due to her age and appearance. Compared to the words Sam can't say, she likes to pronounce "habit" as "ha-beet", like Mike does. Microsoft Anna Anna is Sam's girlfriend. She often tries to calms him down whenever he has tantrums. She almost never loses her temper, even though she threw a tantrum in Episode 3, when Valeria tells her to watch her language, and in Episode 4, when she thinks the assistant surgeon called her a harlot. Anna is depicted with dark brown hair with light brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, with a red blouse and a turquoise skirt, and resembles women from the 1940's to 1950's. Valeria Valeria first appeared in Episode 2 where she directed the logo after Beulah attempts suicide from being called a fatso. She resemble Beulah. Beulah Beulah is the KWSU Girl who directs the logo. She has a twin sister named Valeria who is the Caley colored version of herself. She is voiced by Speakonia Female 1. She is slightly pudgy, and is often called "Fatso" by Sam or made fun of. She is Scotty's wife and Sam often tries to impede their relationship. She is depicted as a brunette wearing a grey blouse with a green skirt. She was born June 16, 1990. Abby Abby, voiced by Speakonia Female 2, is Beulah's best friend. She is calm, but can sometimes lose her temper. She is depicted as a blonde with tanned skin, a grey blouse and a green skirt. She is also davemadson's girlfriend. She is first seen in the series premiere. She was born February 7, 1991. Category:Lists